Don't Hurt Me or Them
by Lizzyloves99
Summary: Summary inside...
1. Prologue

Hey! I'm new on Fanfiction and this is my first story. It would be greatly appreciated if you would read and review. Your comments will more than likely help me become a better writer.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight and I don't own the characters or the setting in Twilight.  
 **Pairing:** Jasper/Bella Edward/Alice Emmett/Rosalie Carlisle/Esme

 **Summary:** Bella is kidnapped at the young age of 5 by a secret organization that specializes in shifter blood and vampire venom modifying them into something stronger. Bella is the first and only surviving test subject for DX57. The DX57 is a mixture of shifter blood and vampire venom with a few extras that Bella will find out in her journey of finding out who she really is and the meaning of having a family and finding love.

* * *

 **Prologue** I have to run, I have to escape this cage I've been confined to. I live like this. I'm not a monster or am I... No. I'm not a monster. They made me this way. Whatever that is, I don't know. I know that I'm not normal. I have to make sure that nobody gets condemned to this life that I'm trapped in. I have to make sure that nobody is taken from their home and their family like I was, that no one is put through this torture. Once I escape this cage I'll destroy all evidence of the shit they put me in me. And I'll destroy this place and everyone in it while I'm at it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Finally Free

I just love being on the run. Just kidding its terrible moving place to place. Can't get close to anyone. Never knowing when it's going to end, if it ever ends. I'm seventeen now. Well I'm pretty sure I'm seventeen. I've been in the same facility since I was 5. I remember how I was kidnapped like it was yesterday.

 _*Flashback*_

 _It's my 5th birthday today and daddy and mommy are taking me to the park. I'm so excited! We never do anything anymore because mommy and daddy always fight._

 _We finally make it to the park after mommy and daddy stopped fighting long enough to get into our car but that didn't stop them from arguing in there either. They are arguing about mommy's friend "Phil". Mommy and daddy thinks I'm too young to understand but I understand enough that mommy and daddy are not gonna be together forever. When I'm unbuckled and helped out of the car, I run straight for the swirly slide. It's my favorite._

 _I look over to see if mommy and daddy are watching, when I spot them I see a man with a gun running towards them. I scream when something grabs my foot. I turn and kick the man but he just grabs the other leg and pulls me to him, but I'm holding on to the bars. Since I'm five I don't really have any strength so he easily pulls me from the bars and ties my wrists together. I look for mommy and daddy so I could scream for them to help me. When I finally spot them I hear a loud bang and see daddy drop to the ground and then I hear another bang and see mommy drop to the ground too. I know they are dead but that doesn't stop me from calling to them hoping that they aren't dead that they are just playing with me, that this is just a bad dream. But I know it's not._

 _*End Flashback*_

I destroyed the facility but I know everyone in it isn't dead like I hoped. 'Cause if they were then I wouldn't be running for my life right now. My destination right now is Forks, Washington, the place I once called home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is chapter 2! hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I don't own the characters in twilight or the setting.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Home**

I've been driving all night, but I finally found my parents old house. Of course, I found it after I asked for help from the local diner. Looking at the place now makes me want to burst into tears. It looks like how I last remembered it. Like no one had the heart to change it or maybe nobody has lived here since then. It doesn't matter now. What matters is the strength I need to open the front door and take in what I could have had if I hadn't been taken in the first place.

The house is two stories with a wrap around porch, white paint and blue trim. A white picket fence around the front yard. The backyard is huge and has a trail that leads into the forest that surrounds the house. A greenhouse on the right side of the house and on the left a garage.

I walk to the front door, which is a nice light blue color, and pull out the house key, that I got when I bought the place. I hesitate on putting the key in the lock. I take a deep breath and slip the key in and hear it click when it unlocks after I turn it. I slowly push the door open, coughing when a burst of dust flies out, and listen as the creaking door opens the rest of the way. Dust is everywhere, there is not a surface that is not covered in it. The furniture is covered by a white sheet. The hardwood floors creak with every step I take. This place needs some serious work done to it.

I open the windows in the living room, the kitchen, and the laundry room. I decided to start cleaning the downstairs first and then work my way upstairs. After I open the windows, I go to the storage closet I saw in the hallway to the laundry room and get out a duster, broom and mop to clean. I uncover the furniture in the living room and take the white sheets to the laundry room to wash later. Then I uncover the mantle and see all the photos of my mom, dad and me. One has me being pushed on the swing by dad, another was of me dressed as a fairy running in the backyard with mom chasing me.

After walking down memory lane, I get back to cleaning. An hour later I have finished the whole house. Maybe I should repaint the walls.

 _*time skip*_

I have repainted the walls in every room in the house. The living room is a beige color, the kitchen is a light yellow, laundry room is white, my parents room is staying the color they had it which was a lightish gray, and then my room is purple. I think that's enough for today.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Back and brought a brand new chapter with me. Thanks for the reviews! They have helped so much in boosting my confidence on my story writing skills. Just kidding. I have no skills. But anyway this is chapter three! hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight or the characters or the setting. No matter how much I wish i owned Jasper, it just wasn't meant to be. *sad face***

 **Anyways...On with the story! (^-^)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: School**

Ugh, why am I making myself go to school. I don't understand myself sometimes. I already know everything. Well, I haven't really learned one thing though and that's how to make new friends. While I was in the facility, they made me eat, sleep, and learn everything alone. Never had time to make friends either cause they were training me. Training me for what, I will never know.

I called Forks High School yesterday to register myself as a senior. I'm hoping I make new friends and that I won't stand out too much. Thank god its the beginning of the year and not the middle of it. I don't think I could handle being the new girl and probably getting picked on for being a freak, but you see I know I'm a freak.

I've been a freak since I was born. The facility just strengthened my freakiness. They unknowingly made me stronger than they thought. I mean, I couldn't be human to survive that deadly mixture they put in my blood-stream. I was born a shapeshifter. Found that out when I was three. accidentally turned myself into a kitten, scared my mother and father half-to-death(not to mention myself included). It took me three days to figure out how to change back. I was pretty smart for a three year old. My mom always said I act older than my actual age. When they put (what I later found the name of after i escaped) DX57 into my blood, I was able to shape-shift into whatever I wanted.

Now your probably wandering "why didn't I use my powers of shape-shifting to escape", well that's easy to answer, they somehow managed to find a way to make sure I couldn't use my powers. In other words, they put a high tech shock collar around my neck, so that anytime I tried to shift it would shock the hell out of me. Didn't they just make my life so much fun, cue eye roll. What they didn't know, I was slowly becoming immune to the electric shocks. I used that collar to my advantage of escaping. Technically, I used their own invention against them. I'm so clever.

Now back to the matter at hand, school. What to do, what to do.

 _*Time skip*_

It's the first day of school. I'm so excited, not. I agreed with myself on doing the bad girl persona. Yes, I know it's cliche but I thought it'd be cool and maybe it will show everyone not to mess with me.

For school I decided to wear, black skinny jeans, a black Metallica t-shirt, and black combat boots. I decided over the weekend (when I went shopping for clothes and a vehicle) that i would get a Ninja H2, which is said to be the worlds fastest motorbike, and the Hennessey Venom GT, which is the second fastest car in the world. Today I'm taking the car because for one it's raining. I get in the car and drive to the school with the directions I got off the internet while I was out shopping.

 _*Another Time Skip*_

I make it to the school in no time, it's not hard to miss. The school is huge. There's a lot of cars in the parking lot and the students are just hanging around everywhere. Jeez, this is gonna be hard. I pull into the lot and quickly find a space towards the back, which will help if I want to make a quick escape. I take a deep breath to prepare myself for the bad things that are just waiting to happen around every corner today. I step out of my car, one foot after the other, and all I hear is silence. I look around to see that everyone is staring at me and my car. This is a great way to start the day. Just grab everyone's attention, Bella. That's always the way to go about being the new girl.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please review what you thought.**

 **It'll help in the long run.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but i've just been so busy with school and work and a bunch of other stuff. Here's chapter 4. I hope you all like it. Please review and I know your wondering why i put such a flashy car in Chapter 3, I put it in there because its her quick get away without showing that she's something other than human.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.**

 **Please review and forgive me for not updating for so long.**

* * *

Ah...first day here at Forks High. I think its gonna work out well though. I take a deep breath and strut my way to the office to get my schedule. Making it seem like I don't have a care in the world, which I don't other than the Facility coming after me. I get my schedule and start walking to my first class which is Literature with Mr. Reed. I walk into his class and hand him my slip. He tells me to sit by a girl named Rosalie. I look around and in the back of the class I see an empty chair, I head to the chair and take a slow breath in to smell my surroundings. There's this really sweet scent in the air, it's something I've smelled before but can't put my finger on it.

I sit in my seat and hear a low growl come from beside me. I glance to the right of me and see this blond goddess glaring at me with bright golden eyes. I look back at her calmly and smirk. I whisper something no human would be able to hear, "What are you looking at blondie?"

Blondie hisses at me just as quietly and then realizes her mistake when she sees my smirk widen into a grin. I just caught her red handed, but I don't know what she is.

"What are you," she hisses lowly.

"What's it to you?" I snickered quietly.

"You need to leave. This is our territory," she growls.

"Does it look like I'm intimidated by you?" I grin menacingly.

Blondie looks away after that and goes back to "paying attention" to the teacher go on and on about something I truly don't care about. A few minutes later the bell rings and everyone starts to pack everything up. I'm the first one out of the class.

I walk calmly to my next class knowing I'm being followed by Blondie who's class I know is the other way from mine. I turn left into an empty hallway and see three people at the end of the hallway and when I check to see if Blondie is still following me, I see that she isn't alone anymore. There is now a big burly man next to her. This situation would be intimidating if I was human, but I'm not.

I love being me sometimes because I have more than one power. I love using this power for pranks on everyone at every one of my old schools. This power is invisibility. I look around to make sure there was no cameras and no humans around before I smirk at the three people in front of me.

"Want to see a magic trick?" I ask sarcastically. They look at each other for a second confused then look back at me like I'm crazy. I just smile at them mockingly and snap my fingers and just like that I disappear. They gasp and look around wildly.

"You should see your faces! Their hilarious to look at." I laugh.

I burst into another round of laughter when I see them look around frantically. I appear a few feet away from them and chuckle."I'll let you off the hook just this once and we can make a truce after school at your place. Sound good? Good cause I was gonna come over anyway. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class. See ya later." I walk away knowing that they are standing there gaping like fish out of water trying to find out what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! So I am so so so so so so sorry for not writing on this story. It has been a stressful year or so since I started this story. And in all honesty? I have lost my inspiration on it. So I am rewriting or writing a totally new version. With hopefully a better name too. Just thought I should inform you. Really sorry for the major let down! So be on the lookout for my new story if you are interested, that is.


End file.
